Monster
by Thunderbreeze
Summary: Crona has always been afraid. The word became a definition of his existence, and the only way to overcome it was to become stronger, no matter the costs. Living through pain, torture, and heartless missions is a daily occurrence when you are the son of a cunning, evil witch. Crona's story of overcoming with the help of a certain someone told in my own interpretation. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster **

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer:** I never have, nor will I ever (most likely), own Soul Eater.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

* * *

Crona wasn't that bad of a kid at first. He didn't excel in school, nor did he fail. He didn't bully others, but it wasn't like he went out of his way to make friends either. He DID however blend into the background, like a fading image. He supposes he was good at it, considering how often he was used to the practice of blending in at home. You could say that Lady Medusa was to blame, or, if you prefer it, his mother.

Most people that did notice him were confused for a short time. They constantly wondered why the kid with pink hair was so frail and tiny. They wanted to know why he never talked to anyone. Most wanted to believe that a teacher or some other caring soul was talking to the boy and that there was no need to worry over him.

This, strange though it may seem, didn't apply to everyone. The one person that truly paid attention to Crona in his early years was the same person that made his life in to what it currently is: a living nightmare. His own mother didn't want Crona as much as she wanted a weapon. She wanted something she could manipulate and mold to fit her own design.

When someone such as a child is met with an obstacle they are being shoved into yet can't overcome, they look to someone for help. His only hope was his mother, yet she was the one pushing him where he didn't want to go. He wasn't violent. He just couldn't understand why he was asked to kill something as harmless as a rabbit in so many ways…it was too scary for him.

There isn't a particular reason for why one day his morals changed. Why, all of a sudden, he decided that it was okay to do whatever it took to become stronger. He suddenly held the capacity for killing, however small or large the prey.

Baby steps were taken. Slowly, oh so painfully slow, he was ready. He lost all sense of himself and knew nothing but the madness. The cries of victims could not even break the barrier that took careful preparation to set up. The twisted moon that hung above the city of so many pure souls acted as his guide. He would feed, return home, and await the next lesson Lady Medusa had saved just for him.

Crona was not someone to overlook things. He was overlooked time and time again, so he definitely knew what it was like, but HE was not one to let things that mattered go by without a second glance. Something must have changed in the time he spent getting stronger until now. Something must have kept his mind elsewhere, because Crona, one of the most receptive people in all of Death City, never noticed that he had become a monster until much, much later.

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you guys think? This is my first story (so exciting!) and I would absolutely love any feedback from readers (good or bad). This will be a multi-chapter story with the main plot focusing on Chrona. The title and the main point of the prologue were inspired by Monster sung by Meg and Dia. As you can see, the "kill something as harmless as a rabbit" bit was taken from a scene from the Soul Eater manga, but from here on out the main events in the story will be purely of my own creation. I hope that this story can be something worthy of a review or two! I might even hand out invisible pizza slices if you do! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. I used to...but I traded it for invisible pizza...too bad I can't find the pizza now.

**A/N: Oh man, I love you guys! Four reviews so far, and just for the prologue! **

**I'd like to give my thanks to NeoBlackEnigma, Akire Rosales, EmisWolf, and starfireten for being my first reviewers! Thanks so much you guys! Invisible pizza slices for all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Grigori Hunt: Part I_

* * *

"Crona…do _not_ disappoint me again."

"Yes, Lady Medusa, I understand."

'What am I going to do when I see her…how do you kill a lady?' He doesn't understand how he will manage to deal with this…

Crona has been assigned to murder a local woman with a Grigori Soul. He was assured that after this mission was completed his fear would be taken away. He honestly lived in constant fear of anything and everything around him, and the only thing he understood about his fear was that he _had _to do something about it.

Most of his previously assigned missions ended the same way. So far, he has succeeded in taking down a few dozen pre-kishin and some other worthless, already-mangled souls. They were taken to make Crona and his weapon partner, Ragnarock, stronger. Despite a few previous "victories", whenever Medusa thought he was ready to handle something a bit more advanced, he would either get too scared, thus not finishing the job, or feel a flicker of a conscience in the back of his mind that would cause him to admit to Medusa that he was not quite ready yet.

Well, he was determined not to fail this time. He was beyond tired of being afraid of _everything_, failing…and most of all, Medusa's wrath when he did not succeed.

He steadily approaches the house belonging to the woman with the Grigori soul. He can see it; it's small like his own home, with a white picket fence surrounding a garden blooming with flowers. Crona doesn't like flowers very much. He thinks that it has something to do with well…_something _but he just can't remember why right now.

He's walking across her concrete path…deep breaths are inhaled. He can see the outline of a couch and the dim flickering of a TV as he glances through one of the house's rectangular windows. He's reaching out and the doorbell is _just _mere inches away from his fingertips.

_Ding. _

A cold sweat has broken out on his forehead. He can feel it…the madness in the back of his mind. It beckons him, but he doesn't think he's ready for it yet. He'll have to face this Grigori woman on his own, fear and all.

The white door to the woman's home opens, without even a slight creak. A black-haired, green-eyed woman answers the door. She is slightly taller than Crona, wearing a blue sweater with jeans and a warm smile on her face.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

Crona looks up at the woman. 'So this is the lady that I must kill…' He wonders briefly if he will be able to do it. Then again, hasn't he done this before? Maybe not exactly _this_, since none of his earlier victims had sent such a warm smile his way. A familiar tug pulled at his chest, a bad feeling, but he tossed it aside. There was no time for pity. Had anyone ever pitied Crona? No. Not a soul had ever truly cared for him, except for his mother. Yes, she just wanted him to be stronger and this was the way to do it, he was certain of something for once.

"Did you know…that your soul is the first of many to _strengthen _and _heal_ me? You probably don't know…oh well. I'll be taking your soul now."

The woman's eyes first held confusion. After all, what could this _child_ possibly mean? He looked so frail and harmless. She was certainly confused to begin with, but this quickly changed when she saw the twitch of his wrist and the sudden appearance of a dark blade in his hands. She may not have truly known the intentions of the pink-haired boy at first, but she lived in Death City for crying out loud, and she knew danger when she saw it.

She barely has time to release a blood-curdling scream when the boy's blade strikes her chest. Suddenly fearful of the loud noise released by the woman, Crona flees, leaving the soul and his short-lived confidence behind.

* * *

Hollow eyes meet the cold, mossy-stoned floor. He can't look in her eyes, not right now. He was trained (maybe by her, or maybe just because he still had the will to survive) to know when she was even more dangerous than usual. Right now, Lady Medusa was furious.

"Crona…what, exactly, did you do?"

"L-lady Medusa I…killed the woman just like you assigned me to do. I used Ragnarock…

Immediate hissing from the snake-witch was plenty enough to let him know that he wasn't being detailed enough.

"I-I used the first method you ever taught me, and sliced a wide cut diagonally across her chest. Her eyes rolled back in to her head, and blood bubbled up and ran down the side of her mouth. Then she just collapsed…and her mouth never closed. It was gross!

Crona clamped a hand over his mouth, immediately feeling foolish for saying that last part.

"This is why I can't ever leave important things to you, Crona! That woman had a Grigori soul, and you wasted it! Those are rare and valuable…just imagine how much stronger Ragnarock could have become if you had let him eat it!" Medusa was hissing vehemently now, and it did not go unnoticed by Crona.

"I was afraid that someone was going to catch me…she screamed the moment Ragnarock hit her chest."

"You are following my orders only for the reason to become stronger and unafraid of the things around you! Do you not want to become stronger Crona, and eliminate you fears? A cruel smile crosses her lips. "Don't worry…I can change that. Go to the cell and wait for me. You're going to want to become fearless soon, whether you like it or not.

* * *

Crona's cell wasn't anything special. It consisted of a single bed with rough, dirty, gritty flooring and cobblestone walls. The only light in the room came from a lantern resting on a small table beside his bed.

It wasn't much, but it was familiar. It was just as familiar as what was soon to come, which had Crona shivering in anticipation and his stomach twisting into knots.

Slowly, the large wooden door to Crona's cell creaked open, spilling a substantially larger amount of light than before into the room. A tall figure was revealed to be standing in the doorway, with an evil smirk spreading over her face.

"Crona…"

"Y-yes, Lady Medusa…"

The small space known as Crona's room was soon filled with agonized moans and begging. Medusa's special torture for Crona, which consisted of her thousands of tiny snakes slithering into Crona through his orfices, was his current punishment for the failure of his latest mission.

The snakes slithered around in his veins, biting and snapping at random. Sharp pains, though dulled slightly by Crona's black blood, consume his mind and his very being. It is pain like no other. Forever healing…only to suffer through _one more bite._

"Mother…" a sharp cry from Crona rings off the walls.

"Lady Medusa…" he attempts begging again.

After seeing a tiny snake slither from his right nostril and flick its tongue, Medusa decides enough is enough. No further punishment is needed. She wouldn't want to break her weapon, after all.

"Enough Crona, I'm through with you for now. Come to me when you are ready to become stronger."

Lady Medusa exits the cell, leaving Crona to deal with the last remaining snakes in his abused body. Ragnarock hardens his blood, killing the last few snakes with the blood's pressure.

"Oy, Crona! You can't keep this up…I hardened your blood repeatedly to keep us both alive…but do you know how annoying it gets, having to repeatedly fix you up while your stupid voice is filling my ears?" Ragnarock lurches out of Crona's back suddenly, causing the boy to let out a shriek of pain.

"Jeez, you _never_ listen to me! Just SHUT UP already!"

And with that, Crona is pinched and prodded for hours, all the while being hounded by Ragnarock not to "screw everything up again."

* * *

Lady Medusa sits on a stool in the middle of her home, silently waiting. The moment of truth is coming, and she can feel it.

The wooden door to Crona's room creaks open once again and Medusa waits with a deadly curiosity.

Stepping into the light, Crona appears with his pink hair spiked to ridiculous, unnatural points, a noticeable hunch to his shoulders, and blank, white eyes that must mean that he has let the madness inside to consume him.

"Good…now that you're ready, Crona, I have an even better mission for you than usual."

Normally words like these would cause a sense of worry and fear to appear in the back of his mind. However, with the help of pure, raw madness, Crona merely laughs and grins an insane smile.

"There is yet another Grigori soul in Death City that I want you to pursue. She will be trickier than that last Grigori you killed though. She is a trained meister with a weapon, and she can defend herself even when surprised unlike your last target."

Crona grins madly, nodding his head in silent excitement for this new mission of his.

"Her name is Maka Albarn."

* * *

**A/N: There's a new chapter for you all, only a day after the prologue. :D I'm proud of that, even though it's still pretty short by most people's standards. Anyway, I can't say that I'll definitely have anything up for chapter 3 tomorrow since I have an honor band rehearsal ALL DAY LONG. O.o For other band nerds out there that know what I'm talking about, I MADE DISRICT AND ALL-STATE HONOR BANDS! I'm 4th**** chair clarinet in District II honor band and I have to try out for my chair in Red Band (top band in All-State) still. Heck to the yeah! Enough of that… What do you guys think of this chapter? Reviews are always welcome, but I just hope that no one is disappointed by this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer: **I tried to share Soul Eater with a "close friend" but they never gave it back after they borrowed it! So, they actually own Soul Eater. Not me.

**A/N: WHAAT? More reviews? I can hardly believe it O.o**

**Special thanks to: Aoni and TurtleCookie since I haven't thanked them for their lovely reviews yet. Invisible pizza makes the world go round' ~~~~~**

**My mouth is sore from an honor band rehearsal. Practice was from 8:00 A.M.-9:00 P.M. (with breaks of course)! Even with all of that practice, there was some difficult stuff in two of our pieces that I just couldn't get...and I had a plan! I was going to bring the music back to our hotel to silently finger through with my clarinet, but the director's wouldn't let us leave with the music! Grr! Ahh...life. I just looove high notes far above the staff (said dripping with sarcasm) that make you feel like you're torturing an animal. Anyway, enough with the venting. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The Grigori Hunt: Part II_

* * *

"Her name is Maka Albarn."

Maka. So that is the name of the girl owning the soul that he must steal. Maybe she would smile warmly at him like the other lady, and Crona would have the pleasure of wiping it right off of her face with his sword. A twisted smile adorns his face. He thinks he'd enjoy that.

This mission is different from all of Crona's other missions. For one thing, this mission would take place during the middle of the afternoon, whereas all of his previous missions took place early in the morning or late at night. The streets were less busy and safer during these hours. Another is that this mission is highly dangerous. This enemy had a chance to fight back, but the actual damage that can be taken is another story entirely. Crona likes to think that he has an advantage with his black blood and his demon sword, Ragnarock.

* * *

"Alright Crona, don't mess this up like last time! I'm hungry for some souls!"

"Of course…but don't worry, we're already here. The DWMA…how do we know which girl is her?" Students were spilling out of the school through several doorways, eager to return to their homes after along school day.

"No problem! I can smell a Grigori from a mile away!" Ragnarock licks his lips in anticipation.

Watching closely, Crona tries to study the students exiting the school in hopes of distinguishing the girl he was looking for from the rest. He begins to study everyone he sees in order to find patterns. This is another skill he would have to thank Lady Medusa for…

The first people he studies are a weapon and meister pair, one a boy and one a girl, holding hands. The boy looks nerdy, with glasses on his face. The girl has long, straight, red hair with flawless skin. She looks like she would be popular with the guys. So what is she doing holding hands with this kid?

He needs to study another pair to figure it out. Next he sees a very tall, dark-haired, girl standing silently beside a short, blue-haired boy. From Crona's point of view, the boy seemed to have his mouth wide open, as if he were bellowing something out to his classmates. From a distance however, Crona could not make out what the boy was saying. Annoyed looks from others walking by him meant that it probably wasn't all that pleasant. The girl simply smiled sweetly at him, letting him know that _she_ at the least enjoyed his speech.

Suddenly, the pattern clicks. These teams now make sense to Crona. Their members balance each other out. Nerdy mixed with popular. Loud and obnoxious mixed with quiet and shy. He vaguely wondered if this applied to him and Ragnarock as well. Did they balance each other?

"Crona, I found her, she's over there!" Snapped suddenly from his thoughts, Crona realizes that while he was thinking, all of the teams had left and headed home except for one. Ragnarock points a finger near the bottom of the steps on the left side of the DWMA. A pigtailed girl and a boy with shocking white hair stand there. They seem to be arguing about something, and suddenly the girl whips out a book, only to slam in down on to the boy's head. The boy crashes to the ground in a heap releasing a moan, and the girl just waits impatiently with a hand on her hip.

"Crona, c'mon, let's do it now!" Ragnarock surges back inside Crona, only earning a whimper this time, and reappears in one of Crona's hands as the demon sword. He takes a single step forward, then another. It was finally time to prove to Medusa that he _could _become stronger.

"Hey Maka…who is that guy? Crona hears the boy ask his meister.

She turns away from Soul, and studies Crona for a moment. Whatever she was seeing, she obviously didn't like. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked wary.

"Soul...transform!" Instantly the boy's eyes widen at his Meister's panicked tone, and he vanishes with a bright light and reappears in the girl's hands as a black and red scythe.

Maka and Soul. His newest victims. A grin splits his face, and he surges forward, Ragnarock skimming the pavement at his side.

"Ahh!" Crona swipes the sword in a wide arc towards the pair but the blow is easily deflected. Maka leaps into the air, and brings her scythe down hard aiming straight for Crona's head. Seemingly at the last second, he brings his forearm up to take the blow. Gasping, Maka wrenches her scythe free, only to jump back and distance herself from the boy.

"Soul..._what_ is he?"

Not quite able to form words, Crona smiles creepily. Flicking blood from his arm, he draws Ragnarock to cover his chest. Surging forward, he fakes a swing using Ragnarock, which is easily deflected again, and brings his injured arm around like a blade. Urging the black blood, Crona forces a solid wall of blood to shoot from his arm directly at Maka. She tries to dart out of the way, only to have the blood slam into one of her knees. Blinding pain races through her body, and her leg crumples beneath her.

"MAKA!" The scythe known as Soul transforms and for the first time, Crona notices his blood-red eyes. He grabs his now wobbling meister.

"I am the demon swordsman Crona, and I am going to finish you now...and take your soul. Grigori's are too important to pass up, and Lady Medusa says that they will make me stronger."

Maka's green eyes widen. "H-how do you know that I'm a Grigori? That information is classified!"

Soul had seemingly heard enough. Gently setting Maka down on the ground, he turns to face Crona . With an angry sneer marring his face, he wills his left arm to transform into a scythe.

"Ooh...the albino has a few tricks...oh well then. Let's get him Crona ." Ragnarock whispers. Crona nods.

Preparing himself in his usual fighting stance, Crona thinks about the best way to attack the scythe weapon before him. Brute force seems like a good plan since he has the black blood to back him up. He charges with Ragnarock's polished surface glinting in the sun.

Trying to use his arm to protect himself, Soul lets Crona's attack reach him.

"Give me all you've got, weakling!" Soul shouts. Something flashes in Crona's eyes, and he disappears the moment before his blade meet's Soul's.

"NO, SOUL! LOOK OUT!" Maka screeches.

Crona has reappeared just behind Soul, and he brings Ragnarock forward to pierce Soul in his side, just above the waist. Before the blade can hit him, Soul wills one of his own blades to shoot out and block the blow. This narrowly stops Ragnarock from becoming close and personal with some vital organs.

"My turn!" The white-haired scythe hisses.

Bringing his foot up, he kicks Crona directly in the face, sending him shooting over the pavement and several feet away.

Gasping for air, Crona attempts to process this turn of events. He was doing so well until now...

"Crona, now's not the time to be losing your head! Finish him off already!"

Growling like a dog, Soul charges at Crona, scythe arm held at the ready. When he's about a foot away, he swings his blade arm out and strikes Crona across the chest using the dull side of the blade so as not to cut him.

Flying backwards again, Crona huffs out an annoyed breath.

Finally able to form a complete thought, Crona starts slowly walking back towards Soul.

"You think avoiding my blood will help you? You can't even hurt me...and I can KILL you easily." Slicing Ragnarock across his own wrist, he swipes at the air and a disc shoots from his wrist and almost catches Soul's elbow.

"Soul, we can't fight him. You have to run!"

"And do what, exactly, drag you behind me? Don't even consider for a second that I'm running out of here without you!"

"Maka, Soul! I felt a spike in your soul wavelengths! What is going on here?" A strange looking boy with black hair and three white stripes on only one side appears. He is closely followed by two blondes. Crona figures that they must be his partners.

"Kidd, thank goodness." Soul breathes in relief.

"Th-this boy, Crona, he...just attacked me and Soul. He says he wants my Grigori soul, Kidd, and something about a person named Lady Medusa!" Maka manages to say, somewhat weakly.

"Liz, Patty, transform now!" Crona watches silently as the two blondes known as Liz and Patty transform and turn into twin pistols in Kidd's hands.

"Crona ...I know who you are. You hunt the innocent, and kill to become stronger. Do you know what this will do to you? You can become the next Kishin. Are you prepared for the consequences?" Death the Kidd asks warily.

"Kishin...Lady Medusa mentioned it once. I can't remember what she said...something about madness. That's okay though. I bet the soul of a Shinigami is a million times more strengthening than a Grigori soul!

"Do you really think that you are powerful enough to kill a shinigami?"

And Crona surges forward again, only to be knocked back by the bullets from Kidd's twin pistols.

"You can't fight the five...er, four of us by yourself." Kidd mutters when he notices Maka moodily watching the exchange of blows from the ground. "Just surrender now, and we won't continue to fight you. We'll take you to Lord Death, and he will deal with you himself."

Despite his current state of madness, that did not sound like the best deal to Crona. Ragnarock silently agrees, and spreads his blood out of Crona's back to form wings.

Launching into the air, they take off towards home. Before the others figure out how to chase after them, they are out of sight.

"Ragnarock...we failed again."

"What do you mean "we", you annoying twit! I didn't do anything wrong! This is all on you. Boy, Medusa's sure going to let you have it now!"

Numbly nodding his head, Crona agrees. Lady Medusa was probably going to be murderous this time. But, he'll deal with it. For now, the madness overwhelms any pain that he could be feeling.

* * *

"So, what is the story behind that swordsman? Crona, was it?"

Soul is currently walking in step with Kidd while Maka is being carried on Soul's back. Liz and Patty follow closely behind. The sun was close to setting since the fight with Crona delayed their return home.

"That's right. Well, the demon swordsman is mostly known around Death City for killing weak souls. He is one with his weapon, Ragnarock, which is what makes his blood black. He has killed thugs, pre-kishins, and other already damaged souls. He had not really hurt anyone with a pure soul until yesterday morning. He killed a woman with a Grigori soul. But get this, the soul was left behind with her body, untouched."

"Humph. He sounds like a wacko to me...why would he leave a Grigori soul behind after going through the trouble of killing its owner? Why would he come after Maka if he didn't plan on keeping her soul?" Soul asks incredulously.

"If I knew that, it might help me figure out how to stop him. For now we need to alert everyone in the area of the demon swordsman. I'll ask my father to give a public speech immediately."

"Good ideas Kidd...but we need to find him soon, not wait for him to show up. I used my soul perception on him, and I saw witch's magic and madness surrounding his soul!" Maka mutters unhappily. Her knee didn't throb as much anymore, but her ego was still sore from being kept out of most of the fight.

Kidd's eyes flash, and Maka knows that she's reached him.

"Soul, as soon as my knee is fine, will you help me find Crona? There has to be a way to stop him. The madness in him could do more harm than we realize... I want to stop him myself. I won't let him knock me down twice." Maka says, growling them last part.

"Aren't you the one that was trying to get me to run while I was fighting him?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt since I wasn't able to wield you! This time, we'll be a team and actually work together instead of one of us watching from the sidelines. We won't be surprised and we'll know what we're walking in to!"

"You're crazy! Maka, as your weapon, I have to protect you. I'm not going after him with you! We don't even know what his weaknesses are, and he can easily land a blow on us before we figure one out. Quit rushing in to things without a plan! It's not the cool thing to do!"

Maka turns her head away from Soul angrily with a huff of breath. Fine. If he wanted to be that way, then so be it.

Maka would just have to hunt down Crona all by herself.

* * *

**A/N: So…it's fifteen minutes after midnight where I am and I know that I said I probably wouldn't be posting a chapter soon due to an honor band, but I couldn't resist. I've been typing this up off and on all day, really just for the reason that I got some pretty awesome reviews from you guys. I swear, I grin like an idiot every time I see that I've gotten a new review for this story! It makes me motivated to write, since some people out there actually like it! Well, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, good, bad, maybe sad? Idk…I felt that it was a bit rushed in a couple of places, but I seriously feel waaay too tired right now to care. I may come back and edit it a little more later…yeah. Sounds like a plan! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor. I don't own _anything. _Seriously. Like, I don't even have a toothbrush right now. BUT! I do have invisible pizza, so at least I won't starve...you know, if I find it. :D

**A/N: I'd like to give some shout-outs to Lobos506, NorthernMage, and TheMystery101 for reviewing and everyone else that has kept up with my story so far! The story is about halfway finished now and I plan on posting the rest of the chapters up in the next 3 or 4 days. HOPEFULLY they won't disappoint anyone. Thank you all, and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Patient Madness: Pounce or Sleep?_

* * *

"Crona, I am very proud of you."

Somewhere in between the time Crona fled from the fight and now, Crona's madness had worn off. Originally to his dismay, he was now glad that it was gone. He didn't need it; Medusa's statement confused him enough as it is.

"What you did was very brave. The odds were stacked against you, yet you made it back in one piece. It was a dangerous mission, one that could have ended with you getting captured by the enemy. I know that you didn't kill Maka Albarn and retrieve her soul, but I didn't truly expect you to. You've met my expectations...the black blood is more than sufficient for providing a strong defense."

Crona didn't feel all that brave. He must have missed something _again_. Was this it? Was he only meant as a test experiment for Lady Medusa? What if he _had_ been caught? Would she have just found a new test subject to replace him?

Suddenly feeling dizzy (he doesn't know how to deal with so many questions at one time), Crona decides that he needs time to think.

"L-lady Medusa? C-c-can I go for a walk? That m-mission was tough...and I could use the fresh a-air."

"Of course. Just make sure you are back before sunrise..."

"Y-yes Lady Medusa."

Crona walks out the door, and silently sighs as it closes behind him. He is confused...oh so confused, but for the first time in his life he can't ignore it or simply shove it into the dark recesses of his mind. This is WRONG.

Well, he just surprised himself. Normally he followed Medusa's orders without question. There never was a right and a wrong when it came to her actions. The most he ever thought into it was to wonder how much pain it could cause him. This sudden doubt and hesitation he's feeling towards her is new to him.

He needs to move. If he stays just outside the door like this, Lady Medusa could become suspicious and ask what he's doing. So, he sets off at a slow walk to who knows where. He isn't exactly paying attention to where he's going...

* * *

What is she going to do? _What is she going to do?! _Maka thinks as she paces her room in her and Soul's shared apartment.

Sure, she was confident in her mind earlier that she could handle the demon swordsman, Crona, herself but now she isn't so sure. Soul refused to go with her, and she was certain that if he even caught wind of what she was thinking, he'd personally kill her for being reckless before Crona got the chance to try.

What can she possibly do without her weapon. She doesn't have super strength like some of the other meisters she knows. She honestly is fit, healthy, and strong for her size and gender, but that is nothing compared to Crona's black blood. If her scythe attacks couldn't hurt him, then what about Maka herself could?

Frustrated, she stomps on the floor and curses quietly so Soul won't hear her which is something she rarely does anyway. She's smart, so shouldn't she have an idea by now?

Walking over to her desk, she picks up a book that she's been reading and absently flips through the pages. She glances down and reads a few lines at random in an attempt to clear her head. Wait. That's it.

Mind working ninety miles per hour, Maka furiously begins tearing through the papers stuffed inside the drawer of her desk. There, she's found it. "It" being a piece of paper she used to take notes on during one of her teacher's more interesting lessons.

The page read, "Non-human and even some human souls can become temporarily corrupt. Souls that are temporarily corrupt can be fixed, but the process can be slow, or painful for all of the participants involved, or both. Corrupted souls in general can be considered under the influence of chaos, or madness. When their souls are in this state, the madness's victims tend to act more careless, and with an almost alternate personality to their usual one. The ways to cure a temporarily corrupted soul include the following: resonating with their soul, countering the madness wavelength with a pure one, and purging the soul by using a special technique.

Emerald eyes blazing, Maka quickly considers her options. Resonance? Well, she doesn't know how to resonate with anyone except her partner, Soul, and getting close enough to try a plan that may not even work is too risky in her opinion. A special technique is definitely out, since Soul won't be going with her. That just leaves countering Crona's madness wavelength with a pure one. _That, _she thinks she can handle.

After all, she _is _registered privately as a Grigori.

* * *

It's getting darker and darker with each step he takes, and he isn't even sure where he is anymore. If he looked up for a second, he'd recognize the street, but he was so far gone in his thoughts that he couldn't get back out. He was finally trapped inside his own mind.

"Why now? Why can't I just accept...I don't understand, I don't know why, and I can't deal with this right now!" He yells to no one in particular. He takes slight comfort in knowing that he is at least alone and allowed to do whatever for the time being. Even Ragnarock wasn't making an appearance to abuse Crona.

Deep down he knows exactly why he can't just accept it and move on like he has with everything else. Even after the brutal missions, the painful tortures involving snakes, and the relentless bullying from Ragnarock, none of it really prepared him for what he was facing now. As crazy as it sounds, he thinks he wouldn't be feeling so horrible right now if Medusa _had _gotten mad over his failed mission.

Lady Medusa never wanted _him_ to become stronger. She truly just wanted to turn him into something to benefit her own use and make _her_ even stronger. Crona was able to endure the pain for that. The snakes were supposed to make him stronger. So was the madness, Ragnarock's teasing of him, the missions! But, no, he was wrong. If they had captured him, Lady Medusa would have simply started from scratch again. Nothing she did was for him. Didn't he admit this to himself sooner? So why must he go through the process again?

The fear was like a lump of ice sitting in his stomach. He had no where to go...he didn't think that he had it in him to follow Lady Medusa's orders with unwavering devotion like before. Because _nothing_ is like it was before anymore. If his purpose isn't to become stronger like he originally thought, then what does he do now?

These thoughts are starting to really mess with his head. He doesn't know how to deal with it, so he doesn't. The madness spoke to him, and it said that it could handle things from here on out. Which is great, Crona thinks just before he loses his sanity.

'Because I don't know how to deal with anything anymore.'

* * *

Faint yet quick footsteps can be heard on the streets of Death City. Maka is racing, against what she isn't sure yet.

Soul had been pleasantly snoring on the couch when she had crept from her room, bringing only her battle plan with her. Once she opened all of the locks to the door and stepped quietly outside of the apartment, she figured she was home free and took off. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to locate Crona at first, but she felt a disturbance with her soul perception. It was someone under immense distress.

Quickening her pace, Maka followed the soul giving off the distress. It wasn't the type of distress that meant a soul was in danger. No, it was the kind she had experienced when she found out her loving papa was nothing but a cheater, and then again when her parents' divorce had been finalized. It was the kind of distress where you were first hurt, then angry, and then finally just confused.

Suddenly, the distressed soul vanished.

"What the...how did that happen? Where did it go..." Maka huffed, slightly out of breath from her previously quick pace. Even if the soul was gone now, she supposes that it can't hurt to check where she last sensed it. She speeds up again, this time settling into a light jog.

Turning quickly around a sharp corner, she doesn't realize that there is something, or rather _someone_, in her path. After the impact, she is sent crashing to the ground, landing on her bottom. Wincing, she looks up to see whom she collided with.

Oh. It makes sense now. So the distressed soul didn't disappear, it just _changed. _She wasn't sure if she should be feeling grateful for the fact that now she had an opening to try her Grigori "abilities" as she liked to call them, or afraid that things just got dangerous. A soul filled with madness and unpredictability is definitely more intimidating than one filled with distress...

"Maka Albarn...why are you here? You do realize that it's night time? Shouldn't you be asleep and dreaming by now? Then again, maybe you don't dream. Maybe you only have _nightmares_, like me. They aren't so bad when you get used to them. Here, let me help you. I can share a nightmare with you...I hope you don't mind monsters too much..."

* * *

**A/N: Something I wanted to say very quickly: Crona may seem OOC in some parts, especially in that last line and with how he talks sometimes. I apologize if you guys don't like that, but I always figured that when Crona really let the madness take over and consume him, he would act completely different, almost the complete opposite to his usual nervous and stuttering self. I thought that he would have a sort of confidence that wasn't arrogant, but too out of it from the madness to take a second to doubt himself. **

**Besides that, I hope the rest of the elements in this chapter are up to standards and are worth reading to some of you. It's an awesome feeling being able to write out ideas that have been swimming in your brain and actually have people like to hear about them!**

**Thanks guys, see you tomorrow with the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster**

By:** Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer: **I wished weeks ago that Soul Eater would be mine, but no one has granted it yet.

**A/N: Ahh! I am so so so so soooo sorry everyone! I should have typed this up sooner, but I seriously caught a bad case of laziness recently! It's horrible, I swear! Anyway, here it is! I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, since it's the longest one yet. XD**

**I would like to present invisible pizza to TurtleCookie (for her awesome reviews) and an anonymous guest reviewer! Also, a special thank you to EmsiWolf, Lobos506, Melanashadow, and NorthernMage for following my story :D Last, but certainly not least, thank you EmsiWolf for adding my story to your favorites! It really means a lot to me! **

**Please enjoy this chapter of _Monster_!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Healing the Wounded Soul_

* * *

"Where...where am I?"

Maka Albarn was by no means a coward. She fought pre-kishins all the time, the very examples of a soul gone bad, and that was not an easy feat. Many found them too scary to handle, but that never stopped her from trying or giving into something as fleeting as fear.

She could certainly say that she was afraid now though.

She was standing in the middle of a plain white room. There were cracks adorning the walls and floors, as if the entire structure could cave at any moment. It would have been completely fine with her, although a little frustrating since she didn't know how to get out, that she was in the white room.

She just couldn't figure out why she was here! She did not see Crona and she had no clue as how to find him. She has other things to worry about at the moment, however.

The only problem, what made her current situation frightening, was that she was not alone.

* * *

"Maka...why didn't you wake me up? I know that you hate it when I sleep in. Maka?" Soul muttered as he peered into his partner's bedroom.

She was not in her room, and her bed was already made. Soul decided to check their living room, assuming, and hoping, that she had simply fallen asleep on the couch to a book before she made it to bed.

She wasn't there. Soul rang Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, and pretty much every other friend they had on the telephone.

Their friends wondered why he was freaking out so much. He normally wouldn't...but Maka's words from the previous day were bothering him. She had asked him once to accompany her on a mission after Crona, which he immediately refused (with good reasons, darn it!). The thing was, she didn't argue at all after the first time he said no. It was completely unlike her!

Unless...unless she decided to go on her own. Now _that_ sounded like his meister.

* * *

The "thing" (Maka's vast vocabulary was failing her at the moment; she just couldn't think of a single word to name the "thing" lying on the floor in the room with her) on the opposite side of the room was barely moving. This disturbed her greatly, since she was used to enemies attacking her head-on with a little bit of speed thrown into the mix.

It was curled up on the floor, twitching, with black limbs splayed out around it's body. If only it wasn't lying in a heap, then Maka would be able to see more of it.

Almost as if it had read her mind - and much to Maka's regret - the "thing" began to stir more than before. It even let out a strange gurgling noise that caused Maka to jump a little. It spreads its limbs even wider, standing itself up before Maka.

Oh. Now she can see it clearly. The "thing" is actually a beast. It's a bit larger than a wolf, has long, gangly limbs, and is as black as the night. It's black, beady eyes train on Maka, and she feels a shiver travel up her spine. It looks as though it's sizing her up...

The beast lunges, and if it wasn't for Maka's intense training, then it would have taken a chunk out of her left leg.

Leaping out of the way, Maka quickly turns around and runs.

The down side to this strategy was that there was no way out. The room's deceiving white walls made it seem larger than it really was, as Maka found out when she slammed into a wall in a full-force sprint.

Landing on her butt, she turns her head to see the beast growling at her, fangs bared.

* * *

All he can hear is a faint humming. He can't even make out exactly what it sounds like. It's like an annoying mosquito, just enough for you to take notice, but not big enough to catch.

Crona doesn't feel pain though. From up here, looking down on Maka and the black-blood formed beast, everything is strangely peaceful aside from the humming. It's as though the fight is muted. He certainly has a close up view, and it doesn't seem as though Maka can see him.

He's wondering if he is in control. He doesn't remember willing this to happen, but maybe it's just a result of the madness finally wearing off. It could cause him to lose his memory...not that he'd remember. At least, this is what he keeps telling himself.

"What is the point to this?" He mutters sadly. "Am I stuck here? Though I suppose at least I'm safe from harm for now..."

Glancing down at the fight taking place below him again, he sees Maka slam into a wall. That had to hurt...oh well, at least her body isn't being tortured by some of Lady Medusa's snakes.

Speaking of which, how long has he been here? He doesn't want to make her mad at him for being late _again_.

* * *

Soul is frantic and desperate at this point. Where the heck was she? And what was she thinking, the idiot!

He has no soul perception ability like Maka, so finding her is all that much harder. The longer he searches, the more frightened he becomes.

"So not cool Maka..."

Running through the streets of Death City, he looks everywhere for her. He has to admit that he feels a little better with Kid and the others looking too, but the quick beats of his heart have not slowed down in the least yet.

"Maka...I will find you. Then I'm going to kick your butt and never let you leave our apartment again."

He amuses himself briefly with the thought of becoming Spirit's overprotective, Maka-loving apprentice before he becomes serious again.

Maka's tough, and if anyone can reach Crona, she can. He has faith in her for that much.

* * *

"No way..."

Maka is already panting, whether from fear or the exertion she's putting on herself by dodging so much, she isn't sure.

The beast was not very clever, to Maka's immense relief. It would charge wildly like any common bull, although she had enough sense to recognize that she'd probably suffer more pain from the black-blooded beast than a bull.

Growling for what felt to Maka like the thousandth time, it charged at her again. Deciding that enough was enough, Maka jumps high into the air, allowing the beast to run through where she had previously been, which was now directly beneath her.

Using all of her strength, she lifts her legs as high as she can in midair, and brings them down to slam into the back of the beast. This successfully crushes the beast into the ground (causing even more cracks to web across the floor).

Twitching for a moment, the beast slowly pushes itself off of the floor, then turns hate-filled eyes on Maka. Wait...hate-filled eyes?

Maka had assumed that the creature was stupid, and was only attacking her out of animalistic instinct. Animals didn't have the capacity for hate...but apparently, this beast did. Then again, she never figured it to be an animal. She honestly still doesn't know _what_ it is.

Snarling once again, it leaps for her, this time aiming for her throat. Maka decides that she has had enough of this.

When it is moments from making contact with her neck (and thus tearing it open), Maka focuses all of her strength into a punch just beneath the beast's jaw.

With a startling crack, Maka's right fist flies into the beast's throat and lower jaw, sending it flying to her left. It skids across the floor, before settling to a stop some feet away.

Heaving a sigh, Maka carefully watches the beast as it evaporates, leaving only a bruised-handed Meister behind as proof of their struggle.

* * *

The humming's volume increased ever so slightly only moments before. He was watching as Maka fought the beast below him, and as soon as it was down for the count, he was more aware of the humming. It seems as though it is just out of his reach now...

His mind is fuzzy, and he knows that it isn't the madness this time. He's beginning to feel angry, actually...almost hateful.

"Maka..." He hisses furiously.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Crona knows that this is unusual. He usually doesn't feel this angry. Actually, he can't even remember being angry, not even once. But after Maka killed that beast...he feels hateful towards everything, and everyone. He suddenly wants to join Maka down there in that room, only so that he can tear her to pieces, limb by limb.

As if someone was listening to his thoughts, Crona is suddenly feeling the effects of gravity as he falls to the ground. He lands in a light blue room without harm, and it's as though the anger he felt moments before is suddenly whisked away and replaced with sadness and fear instead.

* * *

"Well, now what?!" Maka yells to no one in particular. The beast evaporated...but she's still stuck in this room.

Suddenly, her surroundings change. The walls seems to fade away and Maka feels momentarily blind. Then, just when she was beginning to panic, the walls reappeared, only this time they were a light, baby blue.

Wrinkling her nose, Maka states, "Well, that's odd."

Her attention is immediately taken by sniffling she hears from behind her. Swinging her body around in a 180, Maka sees a small pink-haired boy curled up in the corner of the room behind her.

"Crona..." Maka softly calls. She receives no response from the tiny boy.

She can't do it. How do you attack someone when they are this devastated, this vulnerable? This little boy...isn't the same Crona she met earlier. This Crona is younger, and appears to be in pain. Not physical, but emotional, if the tragic pain in his eyes says anything.

Approaching him without any caution (she really didn't think that it mattered at this point), she reaches out a hand to grab his own.

Startled, the young Crona looks up at her with watery eyes and a slightly runny nose. With as much pain as he had running rampant through his eyes, Maka figured that he'd be crying more or doing _something_ to let it out. Was he trying to hold it all in?

"Crona, what happened to you?'

He holds her gaze for a moment, before quickly retracting his hand. He suddenly looks afraid.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise! You can trust me, Crona. What is it that is hurting you so much?"

"L-lady...Lady Medusa says that I need to get stronger. But I don't think that I can! I don't know how...and I...I...I just can't deal with it! At this point, mini Crona bursts into a whole new batch of tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You are strong Crona. Do you remember fighting me and Soul for the first time? You would have had us if everyone else had not shown up. But...if it pains you so much, then why do you do it? There are more, better ways to become stronger."

"Lady Medusa is the only person that I have ever had! She...she is my own mother. She is a witch, but she is still my mother. How can I ever stop hurting others to become stronger? There is no other way...not for me..."

Startled by the discovery that this "Lady Medusa" person was not only Crona's mother but also a witch, Maka gasps.

She quickly recovers however. She knows how to handle this suddenly, and relief washes over her in waves. She may have to hurt herself in the process... but it's worth a try.

"Crona...that's no excuse. I know that it's hard, and I know that sometimes it seems as if the entire world is against you, but it isn't impossible to overcome. Believe me, I know."

"How could you? Is your mother like mine?"

Heart constricting at the thought, Maka quickly shakes her head no.

"Look, I already know that my situation is not nearly as bad as yours...but I still think that I understand you. My parents...were rocky, to say the least. They did not get along, and I mostly blame it on the philandering ways of my papa. But...my mama won custody of me in court, then left to travel the world without me. She left me with him anyway...but I still look up to her. She makes me proud, and my goal is to make my partner, Soul, a better Death-Scythe than my papa could ever dream of becoming. Plus, there's always the possibility that she will come home. Papa promises that he will stop cheating on women to me constantly, but trust me, he never changes. I had issues with men after a while...and although I've gotten better about it, mostly because of Soul and my friends, I still find myself doubting. This is where I need to become stronger. Despite the fact that my papa may never change, and the likely possibility that my mama will never come home (she chokes up a bit at this point), I can still move on and overcome it. Their actions no longer have to affect me, unless I allow them to. I can't entirely blame them if I fail...because I have my own choices to make, and I refuse to let them be harmful to others the way theirs were to me."

Finally realizing that Crona was looking at her with an awed expression, she pinked at the thought that she had just completely bared her soul to a BOY that tried to kill her only hours ago. He was no longer tiny, and was the size he was the last time she saw him.

"Maka? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm tired of hurting people...but what if I can't stop? Lady Medusa taught me so many ways to kill...what if I'm too far gone to save?"

Crona is no longer crying, but the sadness is still clear as day to her in his eyes. On impulse, she reaches forward and grasps his hands firmly, forcing him to hear her out again.

"How is that even possible, Crona? I won't _let_ you. You aren't alone anymore. You never have to be alone again, if you can just trust me."

He seemed to be searching her eyes, as if looking for absolute truth to support her words. Seeming to have found what he was searching for, he breaks into tears once again, even harsher than before. This time, they were tears of joy, relief, and faith. He had never truly had faith in someone before...

"Crona...could we be friends from now on? I know that things have been hard, but they can get so much better."

Crona simply nods, and Maka brings him in for a crushing embrace. A light glow of light surrounds them, and Crona swears to himself that he felt the soft ghosting touch of wings for a moment, leaving a warm, content feeling behind. Smiling embarrassingly, he silently thanks the black blood for protecting him from being squashed by the strong girl.

* * *

It suddenly becomes clear to Crona. The beast...the tiny form he took in the second room...while Crona had meant to scare her away, he had unknowingly bared his soul to the one person that could save him from himself.

The beast represented Crona's hidden, seemingly non-existent anger and hatred toward the people that did not have to deal with the things that he did.

The tiny form he took in the second room represented his fear and overwhelming sadness he felt for the things he had already done, and the things he expected himself to do in the future.

Maka was his savior, the Grigori girl that healed his soul. She is now his first and only true friend, and he wonders what his life will be like when they leave the confines of his wounded soul to face the dangers of the real world. His soul was no longer humming a distant tune that was hard to follow, but singing in a way that he can march his own beat to.

_How is it possible? Maka...she...she saved me after all that I've done. But...am I still a monster deep inside?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a _monster_ of a chapter (in my opinion at least) and I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long for it! I have no excuse for it, except that I've been extremely lazy lately. That, and procrastination is like my best friend. It's really embarrassing since at the end of the last chapter I said that I'd have the next one up the very next day. Well, we all know how that went. Again, my apologies, and I hope that this chapter at least made up for it a little bit! Thanks for taking the time to read it! **

**Reviews are nice, even if they are negative. I will be happy to just see what people honestly think of my story. Please, hold nothing back, I only wish to improve. I hear constructive criticism is great way to do it! ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster**

By: **Thunderbreeze**

**Disclaimer:** I sneezed, and Soul Eater drifted away...

**A/N: Thanks to all who have been keeping up with my story! Now, please enjoy chapter six! :D**

* * *

Chapter Six:

_The One With the Friends_

* * *

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona was wailing, while his arms were flung out around him. Maka dryly noticed that he looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum after they didn't get what they want.

Although, if she's honest about it, this is much better than the depressing mood he had been in when she first tried to bring him here.

After Maka had saved Crona from the madness (pretty much himself), she had planted the idea of meeting her friends into his head. At least...meeting her friends in a somewhat friendly, not-going-to-take-your-soul environment.

They had made it all the way to Death the Kid's doorstep before Crona had a breakdown. He started shaking uncontrollably and he could hardly get any words out.

It went something like this: "M...M-M...aka? I c-c...can't me...meet your f-friends."

"Why not, Crona? I talked to them already, and they're all going to put in the effort to be your friends. The only one I'm slightly worried about is Black*Star...but I can kick his butt for you if he starts acting like a jerk." Maka had dealt with the blue haired boy's staggering ego over the years, so she knew the possibilities of how he could interact a little...harshly to Crona's shyness.

"We...well I'm not ready!" He finished boldly. Of course, he went into a state of depression soon after. "I'm not ready...and they won't be either. Who would want to be friends with me? Crona didn't see the point in trying. He still felt that one day he'd wake up and realize that Maka befriending him was nothing but a dream. Having your hopes at being loved crushed all during your childhood didn't exactly help in that area.

"I _am _your friend, so obviously I wou-" Maka is cut off when Ragnarock bursts from Crona's back, causing the boy to wince a little.

"Crona's a cryer...but he's right about this, just _who_ would want to be his friend, besides a scrawny girl like you?"

Scowling, Maka ignores the black blooded weapon while still trying to bring Crona out of his depression, but he won't have any of it.

Giving up, Maka yells, "Fine! We'll try this some other time! Gah..."

* * *

So here they are now, once again at Death the Kid's doorstep, while Crona throws a fit worthy of a child in their "terrible two's".

Rubbing her temple to help ward off a headache, Maka mutters, "Look, Crona, you can't be afraid to meet new people forever. This is most likely the best chance you'll get since they already agreed to try to be your friends! Plus, I'll have your back. It's okay to be a little scared of new things. Remember what we talked about? Don't let past experiences ruin what you can have in the future!"

At first she expected some kind of breakthrough, but that seemed to be asking a bit much of the poor boy. At least he stopped trembling.

"O-okay."

Smiling at her personal victory, Maka knocks on her friends' door. When she receives some warm greetings and invitations from the other side, she pushes the door open.

* * *

Hard, cold golden eyes scan the alleyway. Like those of a predator searching for its prey, her eyes glint with the thrill of the hunt. She feels a familiar tingling in her gut, the kind that makes her want to react to something, or anyone, violently.

Hissing angrily, the witch wills snakes to slither from her body. She sends them on their way, searching for _his_ scent.

Scanning her surroundings once again, she allows a displeased frown to grace her face. The alleyway is filthy. It's covered in grime, garbage, and is that thing in the corner over there _moving_?

"I will find you...and there will be a price to pay."

Medusa clenches her fists, letting a murderous glare reflect off of her eyes.

"Crona..."

* * *

"Guys, this is Crona!" Maka states proudly from her place in the doorway.

Crona whimpers a little next to her, but manages to squeak out a greeting.

"H-he...hello."

A chorus of voices rang throughout the room and bounced off of the walls as the gang greeted the shy boy. Despite feeling almost murderous toward Maka after she returned, Soul was the first of the group to walk over to Crona.

"So little miss tiny tits helped you out, huh?" Ignoring the warning growl from Maka's direction, he plowed on. "Listen, we can help you, Crona. Maka's a good friend, and we can be good friends too if you want."

He flashed his sharp teeth at Crona, causing him to shake a little bit again. However, Crona slowly nods his head. Soul, grinning, grasps Crona's hand, firmly shaking it. This causes the boy to squeak once again.

Next up is Tsubaki. Smiling sweetly, she says hello once more and brings Crona in for a quick hug. Maka expects him to freak out and yell, 'I don't know how to deal with this!', but he simply stands rigidly still as Tsubaki embraces him.

Maka smiles, more than a little proud of Crona for steadily dealing with his fear of others. Surprisingly (to Maka at least) Black*Star then approaches Crona.

"Listen to me, the almighty Black*Star."

Maka snickers to herself quietly. Before bringing him in, Maka had had a long chat with Black*Star the previous day about Crona's shyness and fear of other people. He had listened to her quietly -to her utmost amazement- until she finished speaking. Then, he swore that he would do his best to not make Crona uncomfortable. She didn't quite believe that he had taken her words to heart until now.

He _was_ whispering! It was so strange to see the egotistical jerk like this, but he was boasting about himself in a hushed tone of voice! It brought a small smile to her face.

"...and you won't have to worry about the school food, because a god like me can easily tell you what's yummy to eat..."

"What are you over here smiling about?" Soul said as he walked over to Maka.

"Oh nothing...Crona is going to be alright, isn't he? I mean, thanks to you guys, he has so much more potential to be happy again!"

"Yeah, that would be cool. It's going to take some time, though. Medusa wasn't exactly given the 'Mommy of the Year' award, was she?"

"Yeah...but we'll continue to look out for him!"

"...and don't you worry, with a god like me as your friend, you'll get all the girls and-" Maka decides to cut in before Black*Star tries to take it too far.

"Cut it out Black*Star, I think he gets the point."

"You dare cut off a god!" Black*Star finally yells.

Crona begins to shake again, and that's when Patti charges at him, full speed ahead.

"Ooh looky looky! My giraffe says hello!" Patti says energetically as she begins to rub her paper pet against Crona's left cheek.

"Why is the woman hyped up on coffee m-messing with me?!" Crona begins to wail _again_.

"Patti...let the boy go." Death the Kid's voice starts off calm and collected, but soon turns hysterical as he notices the other boy's unusual and very _asymmetrical_ haircut.

"What is wrong with your hair?! How could you allow yourself to act as such an abomination of symmetry...don't you care about BALANCE AT ALL?!"

Kid then faints, while blood spouts from his open mouth. Patti simply giggles in the background before breaking out into full-blown laughter.

Crona sees a girl named Liz (or so Maka had called her) approach Kid's fallen form on the floor.

"Kid...please, just for once, can you put the prissy little girl side of yourself into the depths of your mind? We have a new guest, a _shy_ one, and you should do better than this. Symmetry isn't the most important thing right now."

"WHAT?! Excuse me, Liz, but you are an _idiot_. Symmetry is always of utmost importance. Please, our guest doesn't even have symmetrical hair. And his hair isn't even impossible like mine!" Kid allows the tiniest of whimpers escape his lips at this point.

"Fine then...YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE RIGHT! Your hair _is _asymmetrical. Actually, it's the most asymmetrical thing that I have _ever _seen. You may not realize it, but _everyone _talks about it. You're a disgrace to our friends as well."

Maka frowns. Liz must be pretty ticked off about the idiot comment to sink to this level. She _is _his weapon after all. Maybe that's why she is so good at making him explode.

Kid bursts into a wailing, flailing, screeching mess in a matter of milliseconds. His words were intelligible and he didn't seem to care that no one understands him as he beats the floor with his fists and feet. He looks like a fish out of water...

Maka and Soul swiftly converge on Crona in an attempt to comfort him as he takes in the strange scene around him. Slowly turning his head toward them both, he stares at them, nonplussed. After a moment, he slowly smiles the tiniest of smiles.

"Oh dear...I don't think that your friends quite know how to deal with _each other_."

"You'd be surprised...just wait and see, we're like a well-oiled machine! You can be one of us!"

"I-I think...I think that I'd like that."

* * *

Crona realizes with a start that he has no one but Maka to thank for all of this. Looking around the room, seeing them, his new _friends_ (he still can't hardly believe it) laughing and goofing off happily just makes him feel...dare he say, _warm _inside? He couldn't quite explain it...but it made some of the tucked away fear and pain drift away as if it were blowing in the wind.

He doesn't need Maka's soothing words anymore. No, all he needs is to keep them all close. For now, he realizes with a slight twinge of unease, they are his lifeline. He doesn't know if this makes him weaker or stronger just yet...he's only just met most of these people, yet he is clearly attached to them already...simply for the reason that they are accepting him for who he is. If they are his lifelines...does that mean that if something happens to them, he will feel the pain too? He can't go back now...no, he sees this as not a weakness, but a new chance at a life that he has been wanting for years.

He has tried so hard for so long. He's been through emotional roller coasters, and he has the feeling that suddenly he can't bear them like he did before. Since meeting Maka he hasn't felt nearly as worthless as he has in the past. He actually has a newly found respect for _himeself. _He doesn't think that he will be able to return to the way Medusa treated him. If he tried...he has a feeling that he would finally break. Beyond repair, even.

He's grateful for what he has now...but a strange sense of foreboding just won't leave his mind. Medusa won't let him go so easily. He's lived with her for far too long, and he is far too accustomed to her methods of handling _problems_ as she likes to call them. Crona is certain that he qualifies as one.

So he waits for her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I always hate it when author's take a while to update, yet here I am, taking my sweet time in posting this chapter. I'm really sorry, I've just been brainstorming lately. Seriously, that's it. Maybe some of my readers can relate. Sometimes it's just easier to have scenes and ideas play around in your mind rather than sitting down and taking the time to write/type them. It's more fun to me too...**

**Oh well, enough of that. I'm looking forward to getting to my SoMa chapter story. _Monster_ should be wrapped up in a few more chapters, so hopefully it won't be too ridiculously long. However, I can't say the same about the SoMa story. I just have so many ideas for it. **

**I just thought that I'd share that, since some of you Crona fans may also be SoMa fans too.**


End file.
